Don't leave me
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL - Clark founds out Lionel's leaving FOREVER, without tell his mother, and he isn't sure if he should tell or not to her... .. . Enjoy this really short fic and, instead my grammar's not good, review, please! I love your comments!


A/N: This is a really short fic about what could have been a wonderful end for Mionel in the series XD Lots of Kisses!!!!

* * *

**Don't leave me**

Clark was going to the Talon to meet Chloe when a voice stopped him, he turned round and found Lionel Luthor walking towards him.

"Good afternoon, Lionel"

"Good afternoon, Clark, how are you?" he seemed worried for something.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"I suppose that fine, too…" after a little silence he continued "I've listened that your mother's coming the next week…"

"She is…"

"Will you give my regards to her, please…"

"Sure, but… can't you do it?" asked Clark not understanding what was happening "I thought you were… good friends…"

"Oh… we are… but… I'm leaving tomorrow…"

"Won't you come back to see her? She'll stay a couple weeks…"

"No… I'm leaving… forever"

* * *

"Clark? Clark, what's going on you?" asked Chloe noticing Clark away.

"Oh… sorry, Chloe… it's just that… nothing…"

"Tell me…"

"I've just found Lionel Luthor… He's told me that he's leaving… forever…"

"Forever!?"

"Yeah… he's asked me to not say anything to my mother, but… I think this will not like her, I mean… I thought there were something between them and…"

"Call her… Tell it to her… She should know…"

* * *

Clark arrived at home early in the evening still wondering if he should tell it or not to his mother… Lionel was leaving the next day… he hadn't too much time to think…

* * *

Martha was arriving home after work when the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hi mom…" said Clark.

"Clark, hi!! Haven't we talked this morning?"

"I know… but there's something you should know…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leaving… Lionel was leaving forever and without telling her… why? Why was he doing such a thing to her? Since she moved to Washington he'd been distant toward her… was he running away from her? She needed to know.

* * *

Lionel's staff was taking his luggage to his limousine while Lionel said a cold goodbye to his son. Just when the car was leaving the mansion, a taxi came in.

"Martha?" asked Lionel going out not believing that she was there. Martha could just begin to cry and he walked towards her and embraced her, when her tears stopped she pushed him apart.

"You're a bastard!" she shouted upset "You were going to leave without say anything to me!"

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Is this the only words you can say?! I've taken a plane in the night… I've been an hour on the road to come from the airport… I've cancelled a lot of meetings to come… and the only think you're able to say is that you're sorry? Sorry for what, Lionel? For not say nothing to me… for not call me during the last months…!" she was excited and Lionel tried to calm her but she didn't let him approach to her.

"Martha… I couldn't call you and say that I was leaving the country… I wasn't sure of what would be your reaction… I wouldn't be able to stand you accepting my move…"

"Well… you're seeing my reaction now, Lionel… I… I…" she was breaking down… she was tired… she hadn't slept since the day before, and she'd been shouting for a long while "… I don't want you to leave me…" she finally said letting her body rest against the car.

"I would like to stay, but I can't, Martha… I can't continue waiting something that never will happen…"

"Take me with you" said her after a long silence.

"What?!" he exclaimed on surprise.

"Leave wherever you want… but take me with you, Lionel…"

"Martha… I'm leaving because of you… because of us…!"

"I know… and I'm saying you that I'll give you an us if you don't leave me… Lionel… I can't imagine my life without you… I love you…"

"This is not a game… I really need to know that you're giving me a chance to make you happy…"

"Lionel…" she walked towards him and took his hands "I'm giving you the change to make me all what you wish… just don't leave, or take me with you if you do…" she stood on her tiptoes and embraced his neck as her lips tasted his kiss. Not ending that kiss Lionel pulled her up and Martha round his waist with her legs.

"I love you" he said.

"I know" she said laughing.

"I love you!" he shouted "I'll make you the happiest woman in the world… I… I'll love you everyday… I'm not going to leave you never…" said and as they kissed he continued "…never! We'll be together forever and ever…" they kissed again and again.

"Mr. Luthor… what should we do with your luggage?" asked the limousine driver.

"Leave it in the car… I'm leaving… to Washington…"

THE END.


End file.
